indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Grateful Dead
De Grateful Dead was een Amerikaanse rock, folk en country-band die actief was in de periode 1965-1995. Gedurende haar bestaan kende de band een opmerkelijk stabiele bezetting; alleen op toetsen zijn er wisselingen geweest. Leadgitarist Jerry Garcia fungeerde voor de buitenwereld als boegbeeld van de groep. Achtergrond De Grateful Dead kwam op halverwege de jaren '60, samen met de andere “grote” psychedelische bands uit San Francisco, Jefferson Airplane en Quicksilver Messenger Service, tijdens de ontwikkeling van de hippie- en jeugdcultuur in de Verenigde Staten. De groep begon als Mother McCree's Uptown Jug Champions, werd later The Warlocks, maar koos tenslotte voor de naam The Grateful Dead. De keuze van de naam is altijd een bron van speculatie geweest, maar vindt zijn oorsprong in het prikken in een woordenboek. The Grateful Dead (later zonder The) was de huisband van de Merry Pranksters van Ken Kesey, die met het geld dat hij verdiende met zijn boek One flew over the cuckoo’s nest diverse “happenings” organiseerde (zie bijvoorbeeld Tom Wolfe’s boek “The Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test”). Psychedelische drugs, en dan met name LSD (legaal in de VS tot oktober 1966), waren daarbij ruim aanwezig om de geest te bevrijden, en het beïnvloedde de muziek van de Grateful Dead op ingrijpende wijze: in een paar jaar tijd was de oorspronkelijke dans- en rhythm&blues-band veranderd in een psychedelische band met vergaande muzikale ambities. De Grateful Dead trad vaak voor niets op in de parken en zalen van San Francisco, wat in de eerste jaren zeer weinig geld, maar tegelijkertijd veel goodwill opleverde. Warner Brothers bood de groep een contract aan, met voor huidige begrippen ruime voorwaarden. Zo mocht de band zelf beslissen welke muziek er op de elpees werd gezet, en daar hebben ze nog wel grijze haren van gehad bij Warners. De eerste gelijknamige elpee (1967) werd in 3 dagen opgenomen en klinkt zeer energiek, maar is niet representatief voor de concerten die de groep toen gaf, en achteraf was de band er ook niet geweldig enthousiast over. Dat werd gecorrigeerd met Anthem of the Sun (1968) dat ongeveer 8 maanden kostte om te maken en een poging is om live- en studio-opnamen te combineren. Een artistiek succes, maar niet het commerciële succes waarop de band en de platenmaatschappij hoopten. Dat werd niet beter bij de uit studio-opnamen bestaande 3e elpee, Aoxomoxoa (1969). (De titel is een palindroom, bedacht door Rick Griffin) In dat jaar werd vervolgens uit zowel economisch (goedkoop) als artistiek oogpunt (de Dead moest het juist hebben van live-optredens) de meest logische stap gezet: een dubbel live elpee verscheen onder de titel Live/Dead. Dit hoogtepunt in het oeuvre met lang uitgesponnen improvisaties en de “signature tune” Dark Star keerde de kansen van de band, maar het leverde nog niet voldoende op om aan alle schulden te kunnen voldoen. Net als Woodstock symbool werd voor de zonzijde van de jeugdcultuur, werd het fiasco bij Altamont (waarop de Rolling Stones film “Gimme Shelter” is gebaseerd) symbool voor de schaduwzijde. Niet langer kon men in San Francisco de ogen sluiten voor de druk en de verzuring die de oneindige stroom gelukzoekers met zich meebracht. De Grateful Dead keerde bewust of onbewust terug naar haar country-roots (tenslotte was lead-gitarist Jerry Garcia onder meer banjospeler in een bluegrass-band) en bracht in 1970 tot verrassing van vriend en vijand de platen Workingman’s Dead en American Beauty uit met uitsluitend korte, sterke en op akoestische leest geschoeide songs, zonder de zo bekende uitgesponnen improvisaties. Dit bracht eindelijk het nodige commerciële succes, hoewel de bandleden pas jaren later echt de financiële vruchten zouden plukken van het harde werk. Financieel beheer is nooit een sterk punt geweest van de band, en de Dead heeft in het grootste deel van haar bestaan dan ook eigenlijk continu moeten toeren om het hoofd boven water te houden en in steeds grotere hallen, op een break halverwege de jaren ’70 na. Natuurlijk in eigen land en in Canada, maar ook in Europa (de eerste tour daar in 1972) en zelfs Egypte, waar de Dead als eerste westerse groep heeft mogen spelen bij de piramides van Gizeh. Verder is het Watkins Glen festival vermeldenswaard, waar naar verluidt 600.000 mensen afkwamen op een concert van slechts 3 bands: The Allman Brothers Band, The Band en de Grateful Dead. De breuk in de undergroundcultuur in 1969 had een blijvende weerslag op de muziek van de Dead. Live was er in eerste instantie nog niet zoveel aan de hand: de scherpte, intensiteit en vernieuwingsdrang van de eerste jaren waren verdwenen, maar de grote ervaring en de bereidheid onbekende paden te betreden leverde in de eerste helft van de jaren zeventig nog steeds veel mooie momenten. De concertbezoeker had niets te klagen: concerten van 4 uur waren geen uitzondering, vaak met 1 akoestische set en 1 of 2 elektrische sets. Op de studio-elpees van dat decennium is beter te horen dat een langzaam verval zich inzet: de songs worden gaandeweg minder sterk en de band keert zich steeds vaker tot externe producers, terwijl de band in de beginjaren alles zelf in de hand wilde houden. Een positieve uitzondering in dat rijtje elpees is het behoorlijk jazzy Blues for Allah. Maar gaandeweg begon het eindeloos touren zijn tol te eisen. De spanning tussen de bandleden liep in die jaren op, mede veroorzaakt door het veranderde druggebruik: de geestverruimende (en groepsversterkende) middelen werden ingeruild voor alcohol en meer sinistere (en solitaire) drugs als heroïne en cocaïne. Zo balanceerde Jerry Garcia in 1986 enkele maanden op het randje van de dood toen hij in coma lag, veroorzaakt door een combinatie van suikerziekte en langdurig druggebruik. Merkwaardig genoeg had de Dead in 1987, in de herfst van haar carrière, een heuse hit in de vorm van Touch of Grey, een catchy liedje over ouder worden. Ondanks het feit dat de band in de jaren ’80 en begin jaren ’90 ruimschoots over haar artistieke hoogtepunt was, begon het geld binnen te rollen: de band verdiende met concerten jaarlijks meer dan illustere grootheden als The Rolling Stones, U2 en Paul McCartney. Grote groepen fans (Deadheads) volgden de band op tournee, wat een indicatie is van hun fanatisme, maar wat tegelijkertijd iets zegt over de concerten zelf: in de historie van de band is geen enkele identieke show te vinden. Helaas overleed Jerry Garcia, het meest tot de verbeelding sprekende groepslid (hoewel hij de voortrekkersrol graag afschoof op Bob Weir), in 1995 aan een hartaanval in een afkickkliniek. Zijn dood betekende het formele einde van de Grateful Dead. De overige leden traden in latere jaren nog op onder de naam The Other Ones. Sinds 2003 treden voormalige leden van de Grateful Dead met gastmuzikanten weer op als The Dead. Bob Weir treedt daarnaast regelmatig op met zijn band RatDog en Phil Lesh met zijn groep Phil Lesh & Friends, met zo nu en dan leden van Phish, Grateful Dead, Ryan Adams, John Scofield, Warren Haynes, Chris Robinson en anderen. Op internet is de Grateful Dead nog springlevend, getuige (onder meer) de uitgebreide website www.dead.net. De culturele waarde van de Grateful Dead is vooral dat zij dertig jaar lang vaandeldrager is gebleven van de idealen van de hippie-beweging, en het is opmerkelijk dat er zich telkens nieuwe generaties (Amerikaanse) fans hebben aangediend. Verder heeft de Grateful Dead aan de wieg gestaan van het 'jam band genre', een vooral in de Verenigde Staten populaire muzieksoort, met groepen als Phish en The String Cheese Incident. De muzikale waarde ligt, naast een stapel uitstekende songs, in de vaak virtuoze exploraties op het voor jazz- en avantgardeliefhebbers interessante terrein van de groepsimprovisatie. Die muzikale kwaliteit wordt nog steeds niet alom onderkend - het flowerpower imago heeft het zicht op de grote muzikale rijkdom van de band flink vertroebeld. Voor de Dead zijn talloze psychedelische concertposters gemaakt, onder meer door de beroemde grafische kunstenaars Rick Griffin en Victor Moscoso. Opnames The Grateful Dead stonden amateur-opnames van hun optredens altijd toe. Dit leidde ertoe dat bij optredens er steeds meer amateur-apparatuur in de buurt van het podium stond, waardoor de officiële apparatuur zelfs in het gedrang kwam. Hierop werd besloten om speciale "soundboard"-kaartjes te verkopen, waarbij amateurs de gelegenheid kregen op een vaste plek opnames te maken. Deze opnames werden hierdoor van hoge kwaliteit. De website Internet Archive host tegenwoordig deze opnames. Na onderhandelingen met de overgebleven leden van The Grateful Dead is wel besloten dat de soundboard-opnames alleen als stream kunnen worden beluisterd. Oorspronkelijke leden *Jerry Garcia (gitaar en zang) *Bob Weir (gitaar en zang) *Phil Lesh (basgitaar en zang) *Bill Kreutzmann (drums) *Ron "Pigpen" McKernan (toetsen, zang, harmonica en percussie) Andere leden *Mickey Hart (drums) *Tom Constanten (toetsen) *Keith Godchaux (toetsen) *Robert Hunter (tekstschrijver) *Donna Jean Godchaux (zang) *Brent Mydland (toetsen en zang) *Vince Welnick (toetsen en zang) Externe links * Discografie van The Grateful Dead * Meer dan 3000 opnames van The Grateful Dead (stream en download) op Internet Archive Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Hippiecultuur Categorie:Psychedelische muziek